A la hora de amar
by H3rmy
Summary: Songfic de Diego Martín. Post HP7. GH. Cómo la pelirroja ha vivido estos años. Algún spoiler de HP6... Pequeños drabblers, si preferís. TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

**Puedo ponerme un disfraz, **

**Puedo fingir ante el mundo sin que duela, sin que me queme el aire.**

"_-No puedo, soy la pareja de... de Neville. Me lo pidió después de que Hermione le dijera que no, y yo pensé... bueno... si no es con él no voy a poder ir, porque aún no estoy en cuarto. Creo que voy a bajar a cenar."_

_Me levanté sin apenas mirar a los chicos y me colé por el hueco del retrato. No me lo podía creer. Había estado a punto de poder ir a ese baile con Harry._

_-¡Merlín! –tropecé con uno de los escalones falsos. No, si estaba gafada. Estaba claro¿cómo iba a haber podido imaginar por un solo momento la remota posibilidad de ir al baile con Harry?_

_Durante la siguiente hora lo único que podía hacer era recapacitar sobre la mala suerte que había tenido... mientras cenaba, había incluso llegado a platearme el hecho de ponerle alguna excusa a Neville. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando un momento como ese... ¿Pero cómo iba a hacerle eso a Neville? No, no podía, a mi no me hubiera gustado que me dieran plantón en una ocasión como aquella... no podía hacerlo._

_-Ginny¿estás bien? –ahora mismo no recuerdo quién había dicho aquello, pero había logrado sacarme de mi ensimismamiento._

_Acababa de meter el tenedor en la copa del zumo de calabaza._

_Tenía que subir a la Sala Común, tenía que hablar con Hermione. ¿Quién mejor que ella, que tanto me había ayudado?_

_Corrí escaleras arriba hasta el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Pasé a través del hueco. Era extrañó que a aquellas horas no hubiera demasiada gente, pero Hermione estaba terminando de escribir un largo pergamino, como siempre estaba enfrascada en sus libros._

_-Hermione¿puedo hablar contigo?_

_-Un momento, en seguida termino... –apenas me dirigió una rápida mirada, volvió a sus tareas, y prácticamente un segundo después estaba dedicándome toda su atención._

_-¿Estás bien? Estás pálida... quiero decir, más de lo habitual._

_-Sí, estoy bien, es sólo que... –no pude evitar sonreír- Ha funcionado._

_-¿Ha funcionado? –Hermione no pareció entenderme- ¿Qué...?_

_-Tu consejo, ya sabes... "sigue adelante con tu vida... sal con otra gente... relájate... y tal vez él empiece a interesarse en ti"._

_-No lo entiendo¿Harry...?_

_-Me ha invitado al baile –mi tímida sonrisa se había convertido en una gran sonrisa. Noté un ligero rubor subiendo por mis mejillas. –Bueno, realmente lo planteó Ron, pero... -La cara de Hermione era una mezcla de alegría... pero también de incomprensión._

_-Ginny, tengo que ser sincera contigo... no te hagas muchas ilusiones. –La expresión de mi cara cambió completamente, podía notarlo. Pensé que ella me ayudaría en esto.-No quiero que te enfades pero... ya sabes que Harry necesita una pareja. Sea quien sea. Tienes que confiar en ti misma, Ginny. Además... ya sabes, está Cho. –Empezaba a no gustarme esta conversación.- ¿Y tú no ibas con Neville?_

_- Ya pero... no sé..._

_-No, ni se te ocurra pensar ni un solo momento en no ir con él. Es mejor así. Tienes que seguir como hasta ahora... sin perder la esperanza. Créeme, a pesar de ser amigo de Ron –Hermione suspiró –algún día se dará cuenta de que eres lo que necesita. Y si te volviera a pedir ir con él a un baile, sabrías que es porque le gustas... ¿No es mejor así?_

_Pensé durante unos segundos. ¿Por qué era tan difícil?_

_-Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Y tú¿irás con...?_

_-Sí, claro._

_-Pero, mi hermano..._

_-¿Tu hermano¿Te refieres a Ron? Ya sabes cómo es. Es un cabezota, jamás... –desvió su mirada hacia el pergamino y los libros. Suspiró de nuevo. –En fin, es tarde, voy a subir a dormir. Buenas noches._

Hermione es más que una amiga. Si no hubiera sido por ella, creo que no hubiera podido vivir aquellos momentos dos años después junto a Harry. Es cierto, tuve que cambiar, pero¿acaso la vida no es como un baile de máscaras? Yo sólo tuve que ponerme una, y bailar... tener mucha paciencia, saber esperar... y seguir con mi vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Puedo reír al llorar,**

**Sin que se note que por dentro me está matando hacerlo.**

_-¿Chang¿Cho Chang? La ex... quiero decir, la que estuvo con Cedric?_

_-Sí¡dicen que está saliendo con Potter! Está claro por qué está con él..._

_Dos chicas de Gryffindor acababan de pasar por mi lado. Apenas escuchaba un suave rumor, unas risas nerviosas. Petrificada, completamente petrificada. Así me encontraba, incapaz de articular una sola palabra, incapaz de realizar un solo movimiento. El pasillo estaba desierto, pero mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar._

_Sé que tenía que haberlo imaginado, pero no pude. Hasta hacía apenas 5 minutos había conseguido mantener la esperanza... de que no fuera cierto. Pero ya lo sabía todo el colegio. Poco a poco mis ilusiones, mis esperanzas, se iban derrumbando a mi alrededor. ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir con los "sabios" consejos de Hermione? Estaba lejos de conseguir que Harry se fijase en mi. Es más, no había conseguido absolutamente nada. He dejado que siguiera con su vida adelante, sin entrometerme... ¿para qué? Para que saliera con Cho._

_No podía creer que todo se hubiera esfumado tan de repente. No podía continuar de brazos cruzados pero... realmente ahora estaba más cerca de él que nunca... Todo el tema del ED, las clases en las que nos enseñaba realmente a defendernos, habían conseguido acercarnos un poco más..._

_-Pero no lo suficiente._

_Fue lo único que consiguió salir de mi boca. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? Hubiera sido todo más sencillo si hubiera sido otro del que me hubiera enamorado... pero tenía que haber sido él, Harry Potter, el mejor amigo de Ron..._

_Comencé a notar algo cálido y húmedo en mis mejillas... había conseguido hacerme llorar una vez más. Potter..._

_Unos pasos me hicieron reaccionar. Venían del corredor contiguo. ¡Qué tonta, cualquiera que me viera ahí plantada en medio del pasillo, con los libros y los pergaminos y llorando, pensaría que estoy loca! Pensé en echar a correr, pero no me daría tiempo. No podía seguir lamentándome por ello, sequé mis lágrimas. Y comencé a caminar._

_Choqué con..._

_-¡Ginny! Menos mal que te encuentro, te estuve buscando por todas partes._

_¡Merlín, Michael! Se me había olvidado por completo, había quedado con él... con Corner. Debía estar loca solo de pensar en seguir adelante con lo nuestro, pero Harry me estaba haciendo tanto daño... si él seguía adelante con su vida, con Cho¿por qué no podría hacerlo yo?_

_-Lo siento, me he encontrado con Luna, y ya sabes cómo es..._

_Seguía mirándome, no parecía creerme. Así que hice algo que sabía que funcionaría. Sonreí._

_-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que me encantas cuando sonríes?_

_No contesté, a pesar de saber la respuesta. _

"_Si"._

Dejé que me besara tiernamente... aunque ya intuía que ni él ni nadie conseguiría que olvidara al chico de la cicatriz. Al que sobrevivió. A Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Puedo ponerme a destrozar**

**A borrar cada recuerdo que me acerca a ti en soledad, puedo**

_Me encontraba sola, en la habitación que compartía con mis compañeras en Hogwarts. No sabía dónde estarían, porque apenas hablábamos. Ellas se reían de mi. De mis túnicas de segunda mano, de mis libros, que más que libros eran pedazos de pergamino unidos por pura magia. No es fácil hacer amigos en Hogwarts... pero alguien me escuchaba en aquellos momentos de soledad... me leía... alguien que realmente era un buen amigo, un amigo de bolsillo. Así me gustaba llamarle. _

_Un amigo al que contar todos mis pensamientos._

_Levanté el colchón de mi cama, palpé varias veces hasta que noté su tacto. Lo saqué de allí. Era un diario, de tapas oscuras, desgastado por el paso del tiempo. No, era más que un diario... comencé a escribir._

"_Querido Tom:_

_Hoy ha sido realmente un día horrible. No consigo caer bien a mis compañeras. Supongo que simplemente no puede ser... llevar la túnica de uno de tus hermanos no ayuda en eso. Uff... ¿por qué no podría ser todo un poco más sencillo? Ellas sólo hablan de chicos mayores, de quién sale con quién..._

_Y yo apenas soy capaz de hablar con Harry Potter. Él es... bueno, el chico que sobrevivió, y ¿sabes¡Es el mejor amigo de Ron! Antes de comenzar el curso estuvo en la Madriguera, y fui incapaz de decir nada. No creo que nunca logre tener el valor suficiente para decirle lo que siento, si ni siquiera soy capaz de decirle "hola"._

_Dentro de poco será San Valentín y bueno... creo que debería hacer algo, pero no sé qué... ¿tú qué opinas? Quizá una tarjeta musical..._

_Es que no creo que me atreviera, es uno de los chicos más populares, no creo que jamás se fije en mí... aunque no sé, tal vez me esté haciendo ilusiones pero, siempre se ha portado muy bien conmigo._

_A veces pienso que debería hacer algo, pero ¡no puedo! Cada vez que está cerca es como si perdiera el control... se me caen las cosas, me convierto en una torpe y encima me pongo roja... Mis hermanos ya se han dado cuenta y se ríen de mí pero¡qué sabrán ellos!_

_Estoy hecha un lío... unos días tengo la esperanza de que, tal vez, él se de cuenta de que existo, de que Ron tiene una hermana, pero... otros días estoy convencida de que lo mejor sería olvidarle, sacarle de mi cabeza, simplemente intentar no coincidir con él, olvidar su cara, su pelo, sus ojos... al fin y al cabo soy más pequeña, y seguro que no seré interesante para él._

_Sí, definitivamente debería olvidarle... ¿o no?_

_¿Qué crees que debería hacer? Igual copiándolo..._

_Olvidaré a Harry Potter._

_Olvidaré a Harry Potter._

_Olvidaré a Harry Potter._

_No puedo._

_No puedo olvidar cuando le vi por primera vez en el andén 9 ¾._

_No puedo olvidar los días en la Madriguera, desayunar con él, como si fuera uno más de la familia._

_No puedo olvidar que compartimos la misma casa y la misma sala común._

_No puedo olvidar que mi hermano es su mejor amigo._

_Simplemente, no puedo..._

_¿Dónde estás?"_

_Esperé, tal vez estuviera leyendo... pero no contestó. Cundo más le necesitaba, no aparecía..._

_Me sentí furiosa con él¿eso es un amigo?_

_Cerré el diario y lo lancé contra una de las esquinas de la habitación._


	4. Chapter 4

**Pero a la hora de amar**

**Dime cómo engaño a mis sentidos sin que duela, dime cómo he de engañar.**

_Estaba siendo uno de los mejores veranos en la Madriguera. El sol brillaba, y no había mucho que hacer. Además, Harry estaba allí._

_Al atardecer se podían divisar cuatro objetos extraños, subiendo y bajando del cielo. Si cualquier muggle hubiera estado cerca, habría llamado a la policía sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero allí sólo se notaba una presencia única: la de la magia._

_Mientras la Sra. Weasley preparaba la cena, Harry, Hermione, Ron y yo jugábamos al Quidditch en el jardín. Hermione jugaba con Harry, y yo con mi hermano, para compensar los equipos. Un balón encantado estuvo a punto de tirar a Ron de su escoba. _

_-¡Ron¡Deberías estar más atento¡O la próxima vez el balón podría ir directamente a tu cara! –a veces me pongo un poco violenta, pero no puedo evitarlo, cuando juego a Quidditch todo lo demás, simplemente, desaparece._

_Si la vida fuera como un partido de Quidditch, seguramente no habría tantos problemas... ni todo sería tan complicado._

_-¡Chicos, hora de cenar¡Dejad las escobas y lavaros las manos antes de venir!_

_Mi madre no necesitaba repetirlo dos veces. Ron y Harry tardaban apenas un minuto desde que dejaban las escobas hasta que se sentaban a la mesa. Sin duda, después del Quidditch, comer era su otra pasión. No pude evitarlo. Miré a Hermione y nos reímos. Hombres..._

_Entramos juntas a la sala. Allí había una lechuza con un pergamino._

_-¡Mama! –chillé -¿Qué hace esta lechuza...?_

_-¡Oh! Se me olvidaba, ha llegado para ti._

_En cuanto desaté el pequeño pergamino la lechuza (preciosa por cierto, de un color dorado parduzco) salió por la ventana. Empecé a intuir quién me escribía._

_-¿De quién es esa carta? –Ron siempre tenía que meter la nariz en todo._

_La abrí. Sí, estaba en lo cierto._

_-De una compañera de Hogwarts._

"_Querida Ginny,_

_Siento no haber podido escribir antes. He estado de vacaciones, pensando en ti cada momento. Lo primero que he hecho al llegar ha sido escribirte. Te echo mucho de menos, tengo muchas ganas de que llegue el día 1 para poder verte. De todas formas, me gustaría quedar contigo antes¿vendrías al Callejón Diagón pasado mañana? Si no puedes, espero que podamos ir juntos en el Expreso. Contesta cuanto antes por favor._

_Te quiero._

_Dean."_

_-¿Y qué quiere? –Ron, tan impertinente como siempre._

_-Que nadie de Hogwarts te escriba durante el verano, Ron, no significa que al resto del mundo tampoco le escriba._

_-¿No vais a venir a cenar? –Molly empezaba a impacientarse. –Se va a enfriar._

_-Si, vamos –Ron y Harry fueron a la cocina._

_Hermione en cambio, vino hacia mi._

_-¿Dean?_

Le bastó una mirada para comprender. Estaba siendo el mejor verano de mi vida, y sin duda era porque él estaba cerca. Pero también estaba Dean. Él me había demostrado lo que sentía por mí, realmente esta relación no era como otras. Esto era algo más serio.

Pero Harry... seguía estando ahí, latente... en mi cabeza, en mi corazón.


	5. Chapter 5

**A mi acariciar, a mi voluntad, a todo lo que me recuerda que sigues aquí.**

**A mi suspirar, a mi soledad, cómo engaño a todos sin que duela.**

Lo dejé con Dean. No podíamos seguir. Yo no podía. Era absurdo, no podía salir con un chico cuando estaba irremediablemente enamorada de otro. Sabía que le dolería, porque él, realmente, se sentía a gusto conmigo. Pero no podía seguir engañándome más tiempo. Cuatro años es demasiado.

Una excusa, realmente tonta, lo sé. Sólo una excusa bastó. "¡Estoy cansada de que me des una palmadita en el culo cada vez que quiero entrar a la sala común!". Realmente estúpida, pero funcionó. Supongo que en el amor soy tan cobarde como Ron.

Definitivamente, lo dejé con Dean. Y apenas unas semanas después, estaba con Harry. Hoy en día sigo sin entender qué le pasó para que entrara a la Sala Común y me besara delante de todo el mundo. Pensé que estaría borracho, o algo así, a pesar de que la gente lo negara. Ese beso... fue el primero de muchos. Qué pena que fueran tan pocos...

-Ginny¿te encuentras bien? –Estaba empezando a odiar esa pregunta. Durante los últimos días era lo único que la gente me preguntaba. Y aunque realmente estaba volviéndome loca, no quería preocupar a nadie.

-Sí, tranquila Hermione, estoy bien. Sólo estaba pensando...

-Yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en ello. Ha sido tan... repentino...

Se marchó de nuevo, visiblemente afectada. Llevan haciendo lo mismo estas últimas horas... a veces mi hermano Ron, otras veces ella... pero siempre terminan dejándome sola. Suponen que estoy mejor sola. Suponen bien.

Recuerdo aquella tarde, junto al lago.

_Apenas unos días antes de que los mortífagos llegaran a Hogwarts. Había calma, tranquilidad... igual que ahora. Los últimos rayos de sol hacían que el lago pareciera una enorme manta plateada. No hacía calor ni frío, se estaba bien entre los brazos de Harry. Ojalá pudiera volver a aquel momento..._

_-Harry¿cómo crees que acabará todo?_

_-¿Todo? –cambió de postura para mirarme directamente a lo ojos._

_-Si... Voldemort..._

_-Realmente no lo sé... no quiero pensar en ello. –En sus palabras había preocupación._

_-Yo... sabes que estaré contigo pase lo que pase¿verdad?_

_Harry no respondió, simplemente me abrazó con fuerza, y me besó. No fue un beso cualquiera. Me había besado muchas veces antes, pero ninguna como aquella. Tuve un mal presentimiento. _

Supongo que a raíz de aquel comentario, empezó a plantearse dejarme...

No puedo culparle, las cosas tenían que ser así... De nuevo tenía que continuar adelante sin él, a pesar de no poder imaginarlo siquiera...

Exactamente igual que ahora.


	6. Chapter 6

**Puedo esconderme detrás**

**De mil palabras absurdas, de los versos que te llevan lejos.**

"_Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche_

_y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece._

_Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso_

_El héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso"._

_Risas. Gritos. ¡Expelliarmus! El diario. El asqueroso de Malfoy. ¡Mal, mal, mal, mal¡Todo había salido mal! Jamás podré superarme. ¡Es el ridículo más espantoso que he hecho en toda mi vida! Y Malfoy, es horrible. No me importaría que algún día le hicieran limpiar todos los baños de Hogwarts... sin utilizar la magia._

_Ahora Harry sabrá que fui yo la del mensaje musical de San Valentin. Merlín... ahora sí que seré incapaz de hablar cuando estemos en la misma habitación, entre las mismas cuatro paredes. Y eso por no mencionar que seguramente no querrá acercarse a mi, por los comentarios que puedan hacer los demás. Y la gente... ¡todos estaban allí, incluso Percy! Apenas recuerdo qué pasó por mi cabeza en esos momentos... me hubiera gustado desaparecerme, pero aún no tenía la edad para hacerlo, así que hice lo único que podía... entré corriendo en una clase, con las manos sobre la cara. Sola. Rompí a llorar. Hubiera sido mucho mejor enviarle una postal al profesor Lockhart. Seguro que él no se habría reído... Me senté sobre el suelo, apoyando mi espalda en la puerta._

_Lloré, lloré y lloré, hasta que me cansé. Me prometí que jamás volvería a llorar por Harry. Pero las promesas se hacen para incumplirlas. Aguanté todo lo que pude escondida en aquel lugar. Una pizarra, varias mesas, libros, armarios... estaba oscuro, tan sólo se distinguían figuras, ya que la única iluminación de la habitación era la poca luz que entraba por una de las ventanas._

_¡Y el diario¡Tenía mi diario¿Y si Tom le contaba todo¿Y si le decía todo lo había hablado con él desde principio de curso? Entonces sí que no querría saber nada de mi..._

_Tenía que hacer algo, pero¿qué? No tenía con quien hablar... mi único amigo era Tom, y ahora estaba claro que no podía hablar con él, nadie podría aconsejarme... vaya una buena Gryffindor que estoy hecha. Me tenían que haber puesto en Hufflepuff. _

_-Hay cosas peores, créeme._

_Me giré, la voz venía del fondo de la clase._

_-¿Quién está ahí?_

_-¡Ooh! Lo siento, no quería asustarte._

_Era una chica de pelo rubio y mirada perdida. De Ravenclaw._

_-¿Quién...?_

_-Me llamo Luna. Me gusta venir por aquí de vez en cuando, para leer tranquila._

_Me enseñó una revista, el Quisquilloso. _

_-Yo soy Ginny. No suelo venir por aquí..._

Bueno, ya habría otra ocasión para pensar en Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

**De mi sonrisa, del brillo de mi mirada**

**Como si no costara nada nada vivir así.**

Lo había visto. Había sido realmente espantoso. Harry Potter cayendo desde una altura incalculable con su escoba. Serían unos... 20 metros.

_Era el partido Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Los dementores custodiaban Hogwarts, y parecían interesados una vez más en él. Comenzó a caer... no pude seguir mirando. Cerré los ojos, con todas mis fuerzas, y me repetí que tenía que ser una pesadilla. Los abrí de nuevo... estaba sobre el suelo, inconsciente. Intentaban llevarle a la enfermería. Diggory había conseguido atrapar la snitch, aunque no parecía satisfecho. Me hubiera gustado ir a la enfermería con Harry, saber si estaba bien, si se iba a recuperar, pero todos los chicos del equipo, Ron y Hermione iban para allá. Tendría que dejar la visita para otro momento..._

_Esperé al fin de semana. Había estado trabajando durante un par de noches en una tarjeta. No era mucho, pero era lo único que podía hacer. Además, había conseguido encantarla para que cantara cuando la abriera. Fuera ponía: "Espero que te recuperes pronto". Dentro... no sabía que escribirle. No quería resultar demasiado... obvia, así que supuse que con la canción bastaría._

_Ahora sólo tenía que esperar al momento perfecto para subir. Bueno, perfecto seguro que no sería, aún no había conseguido dominar mis nervios, pero... tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que saber cómo estaba después de todo..._

_Así que el sábado por la mañana me llené de valor (aún no sé cómo lo conseguí), cogí mi tarjeta y me encaminé a la enfermería. Al principio la Sra. Pomfrey no quería dejarme entrar, pero la convencí de que serían cinco minutos. Al final, me dejó pasar._

_La siguiente sorpresa me la llevé al ver a Harry despierto. No sé porqué, pero se me había metido en la cabeza que seguramente estaría dormido... anda que también, vaya imaginación la mía..._

_Pareció sorprenderse de verme por allí. Sola. Ya... apenas había pasado unos segundos dentro de la enfermería, y ya tenía el color de mis mejillas a juego con el tono de mi pelo. Mi corazón empezó a golpear con fuerza, las piernas me temblaban y empezaba a pensar que no sería capaz de llegar hasta la cama. Finalmente, lo conseguí._

_Estaba tumbado, descansando. Sobre la mesita tenía unas flores que parecía coles. No podía dejar de mirarlas, estaba segura de que si miraba a Harry, saldría corriendo de inmediato._

_-Las ha traído Hagrid... son... horribles. –Harry intentaba sacar conversación. Sonreí._

_-Bueno... –mis ojos se fijaron en él. -¿Qué tal?_

_Vaya pregunta¿cómo iba a estar después de una caída de 20 metros?_

_-Bueno... con ganas de salir de aquí. ¿Has visto a Ron y Hermione?_

_-No, pero creo que luego van a venir._

_-Ya..._

_Nos quedamos callados durante unos segundos. Recordé que aún llevaba la tarjeta en la mano._

_-Em... toma, te he traído algo. Ya sé que no es mucho pero..._

_Extendí mi mano, y le acerqué la tarjeta._

_-Vaya... muchas gracias. –La abrió y comenzó a cantar. No me había dado cuenta antes, resultaba realmente ensordecedor. Terminó la canción, y Harry cerró la tarjeta. La dejó sobre la mesita. Era hora de irme._

_-Espero que te recuperes, tengo que marchar. Descansa, el equipo te necesitará..._

_Una última mirada. Esos ojos... –Hasta luego, Harry._

Salí sin ninguna prisa de la enfermería. Por una vez... estaba feliz. Había conseguido hablar con él.


	8. Chapter 8

**Puedo ponerme a destrozar**

**A borrar cada recuerdo que me acerca a ti en soledad, puedo.**

No podía dejarte solo. Sabes que no podía hacerlo. Entiendo que no quisieras involucrarme en tu lucha, que tuvieras miedo de perderme... Pero yo tenía miedo de perderte a ti. No me hacía falta saber todo el tema de la profecía y Voldemort para darme cuenta de que estabas en peligro. Todos estábamos en peligro, pero tú, al fin y al cabo, llevabas así toda tu vida.

Y yo te necesitaba, más que nunca.

Miro debajo del colchón, hay algunas costumbres que no cambian. Tenía que estar ahí... y ahí está. Es una foto, pero no como las de los muggles. Esta tiene movimiento. Apenas han pasado unos meses, y en realidad es como si hubiera pasado toda una vida.

_Estábamos en la Madriguera, el verano pasado. Era la boda de Bill y Fleur. A pesar de la guerra, aquella tarde todos estaban sonrientes, disfrutando. No éramos muchos, pero los pocos que estábamos irradiábamos felicidad por cada poro de nuestro cuerpo._

_Ron y Hermione aprovecharon para pasar un rato juntos, y Harry y yo..._

_-Sé que no podré ayudar, que no podré hacer magia..._

_-Por eso quiero que te quedes con tus padres si finalmente Hogwarts no abre sus puertas el próximo curso. _

_Hablábamos en una zona apartada del jardín, aunque nuestro tono de voz empezaba a elevarse, y algunas personas se giraban y miraban hacia donde nos encontrábamos._

_-Ya soy mayorcita para cuidarme sola, pensé que te habrías dado cuenta._

_Harrry me miró a los ojos. Estaba muy guapo aquella noche, aunque eso poco tenía que ver con lo que estaba ocurriendo._

_-Sé muy bien que eres capaz de cuidarte, pero, entiéndeme... Sirius, Dumbledore, dos de las personas que más... han muerto. No podría perdonarme que te ocurriese algo –acarició mi cara con sus manos. -No quiero que te pase nada malo._

_-Yo tampoco podría perdonarme que te dejara ir... sin hacer absolutamente nada._

_El tiempo pareció congelarse. Poco a poco nuestros rostros se iban acercando... y por fin, nos besamos. En ese momento una luz cegadora nos sorprendió. En un rápido movimiento, Harry se puso delante de mi y sacó su varita._

_-¡Eehh! Tranquilo, cuñado¡venimos en son de paz! Sólo estábamos guardando los momentos de la boda para la posteridad... ¡Sólo es una foto!_

_Fred y George. Seguían en su línea, como siempre._

_-Emmmm... ¿no os han dicho nunca que es de mala educación molestar?_

_Les miré, intentando que con una furtiva mirada asesina captaran el concepto._

_-¿Molestar? No sabíamos que... ¡está bien, está bien! Nos vamos. _

_Cuando por fin parecía que se marchaban, Fred tuvo que decir la última palabra._

_-Cuidado con lo que hacéis. – Nos guiñó un ojo._

_-¡Fred! –había conseguido que me pusiera roja... pero bueno¿qué se creían?_

¿Es que nunca iban a cambiar? En realidad, en el fondo agradecía que fueran así, habían conseguido romper con aquella conversación que no estaba llegando a ninguna parte, y la foto...

Ahora la veo, y no puedo más que... llorar. Porque esos momentos jamás volverán. Porque irremediablemente se irán perdiendo en la memoria, a pesar de que yo no quiera...


	9. Chapter 9

**Pero a la hora de amar,**

**Dime cómo engaño a mis sentido sin que duela, dime cómo he de engañar**.

Al final me dejaste ir contigo. Y créeme, es algo que agradeceré toda la vida. Porque si no hubiera ido, jamás me lo hubiera perdonado. Siempre dije que iría contigo hasta el fin del mundo, hasta la muerte, pero nunca pensé que realmente llegara a vivirlo.

Me alegro de que por lo menos llegáramos juntos hasta el final...

_Como habíamos intuido, Voldemort nos había tendido una trampa. Había ido poco a poco tejiendo su tela de araña, pero no pudimos imaginar que caeríamos tan pronto en ella. Él se había adelantado a nuestros pasos. Siempre nos había sacado ventaja._

_Tú y Voldemort. Estabais tú y él, solos. Y nosotros ni siquiera podíamos acercarnos. No veíamos lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sólo que el tiempo pasaba... y nadie salía de esa habitación. Tuve otro mal presentimiento... te lo dije, y tu me contestaste que me tranquilizara, que todo saldría bien. Lograste convencerme, aunque sólo por un momento. _

_Pero nuestro plan no había funcionado. Aún nos quedaba por destruir un pedazo del alma de Voldemort que no habíamos podido encontrar._

_Esperábamos, pero ninguno hablaba. Ron y Hermione se agarraban de la mano. Estaban sentados, uno al lado del otro. Yo había dejado de dar vueltas y también opté por sentarme, aunque eso no había conseguido relajarme. Creo que si hubiéramos escuchado cualquier sonido, incluso el vuelo de una mosca, los tres le habríamos echado la primera maldición que se nos hubiera ocurrido a lo que fuera que estuviese rompiendo el silencio._

_Silencio._

_Era lo único que había a nuestro alrededor._

_Habíamos perdido la esperanza de poder entrar a aquella habitación. Lo habíamos intentado por todos los medios, tantos físicos como mágicos. Ron había estado a punto de dislocarse un hombro._

_De repente, comencé a recordar todas esas pequeñas cosas que nos habían unido a Harry y a mí. El Quidditch, nuestro primer beso, la boda de Fleur y Bill, esos últimos meses antes del encuentro con Voldemort. No podía seguir recordando, no iba a conseguir nada con ello. _

_Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas. No podía perderle... no ahora._

_Me levanté, decidida, y fui hacia la puerta. Esta vez se abriría._

_-Ginny¿qué...?_

_No hice caso a Ron. Necesitaba abrir esa puerta, necesitaba saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Ni siquiera pensé en utilizar la magia. Agarré el pomo y la puerta... se abrió._

_-¿Harry...?_

_Había alguien, tumbado bocabajo sobre el suelo. Sólo podía ser él._

_-¡Harry!_

_Parecía inconsciente. Tenía que estar inconsciente, no podía estar... muerto. Me quedé clavada, a diez metros de él. Ron y Hermione corrieron a su lado._

_-No... –Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara, y rompió a llorar. Ron también lloraba y yo... no había dejado de hacerlo en ningún momento._

_Fueron los cinco minutos más largos de mi vida. Ninguno nos movimos. Seguíamos sin poder hablar. Ron rompió el silencio._

_-Vamos, Hermione, será mejor que avisemos a los demás... –pero Hermione se negaba a moverse. Ron tuvo que abrazarla, y susurrarle al oído para convencerla. No oí qué fue exactamente, pero surtió efecto. Salieron de allí. _

_Y yo... tenía que acercarme, tenía que verle. Tenía que besarle por última vez._

_Mis pies se despegaron del suelo. Me fui acercando, poco a poco. Ahora Harry estaba bocarriba, Hermione le había dado la vuelta. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Parecía dormido._

_-Hola –quería hablar con él, necesitaba decirle tantas cosas... y al mismo tiempo tan sólo una –te quiero._

_Prácticamente me había tumbado a su lado. Le besé. Sabía que sería la última vez. Todavía tenía los labio tibios. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho, y lloré..._

_Seguí llorando hasta que llegaron los supervivientes de la Orden, hasta que me levantaron de allí y se llevaron a Harry_.


	10. Chapter 10

**A mi acariciar, a mi voluntad**

**A todo lo que me recuerda que sigues aquí **

**A mi suspirar, a mi soledad**

**Como engaño a todos sin que duela, cómo.**

En realidad nuestra historia ha sido más bien corta. Corta, pero intensa. Sabía a lo que me exponía al querer compartir mi vida contigo, pero nunca pensé que todo terminaría tan pronto. Tenía la esperanza de que el bien prevalecería sobre el mal. ¿Qué sentido tiene que ambos hayan terminado? ¿Qué futuro nos depara ahora?

Con respecto a mi... sabes que nunca podré olvidarte. Jamás. Seguiré engañándome toda la vida, porque estos seis años ha sido inolvidables. Y ha sido así gracias a ti. Tendré que seguir adelante con mi vida, eso no te lo puedo negar, pero no puedo prometerte que vaya a ser feliz. Porque tú ya no estás aquí. Porque todo me recuerda a ti. Porque todos me hablan de ti. Y porque supongo que aún no estoy preparada, no he podio superarlo. Sigo teniendo la esperanza de que en cualquier momento se abra la puerta, y en vez de Ron o Hermione, seas tú quien la atraviese, y vendrás a mi y me dirás que no había motivos para preocuparse, que todo salió bien, y que por fin podremos estar tranquilos.

Y todos los recuerdos... todas las pequeñas cosas que nunca olvidaré. Algunas se irán perdiendo, poco a poco, porque el tiempo pasa también para los recuerdos. Pero otros permanecerán. Todo lo que compartimos, todo lo que fue, lo que no fue y tenía que haber sido. Todos los besos, caricias, miradas... nunca podré cambiarlos por nada ni nadie. No puedo. Ni quiero.

Siempre permanecerás en mi corazón, igual que en el del resto de los magos del mundo. Pero créeme si te digo que para mi fuiste especial. Los demás podrán pensar que eras una pieza del ajedrez, una parte fundamental de la profecía, y que una vez cumplido tu papel...

Siempre se hablará de Harry Potter, el chico de la cicatriz, el que terminó con Voldemort.

Pero para mí serás mucho más que eso .

¿Podré empezar de nuevo?

Supongo que sí, pero tu seguirás estando ahí.

Siempre.


End file.
